1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a behavior recognition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for recognizing a behavior from an input image is applied to a computer vision application system. In general, the technology for recognizing the behavior from the input image employs a method of recognizing a behavior by setting a patch, representing a feature extracted from the patch as a vector, and applying the feature vector to a learning classifier. A classifier of a concise framework obtains a distance between vectors such as a Euclidean distance or a similarity such as a normalized correlation, and recognizes a behavior by comparing the distance between the vectors or the similarity to a threshold value. Examples of a relatively more elaborate classifier include a neural network, a Bayesian classifier, a support vector machine (SVM) learning classifier, and an Adaboost learning classifier.